


All We Do Is Try

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Threesome [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them will deny the pain they feel when they hear any of the shit said about them. But it’s worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do Is Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my fantasy so I decided to actually do something about it.   
> \--  
> Title from Sara Bareilles- Chasing the Sun  
> \--  
> Un beta'd

It’s more about the love than anything else really. It’s not all about sex, although none of them will deny that the sex is great. It’s certainly not about sharing any of them. They love each other the same. It’s most definitely not what people say it is. 

They’ve all heard their fair share of criticism. Kaner gets it worse than the rest of them, which isn’t fair, but it just is. He’s the small one, the ‘weaker’ one (Johnny and Sharpy will heavily deny that though. After all, people haven’t seen Kaner in bed like they have), the needier one. People call him a slut. Johnny knows that it’s one of the terms that causes Kaner to cry himself to sleep.   
It makes Sharpy really mad, his protective side revealing itself. Neither he nor Johnny like what’s being said about Kaner, and they won’t settle for it, but it’s Sharpy who loses his shit at the first bad word about Kaner. 

They aren’t blatant about it, but none of them will hesitate to show affection to the others. It’s been like this for a while, and they’re starting to get used to the bullshit. 

None of them will deny the pain they feel when they hear any of the shit said about them. But it’s worth it. 

\--  
It didn’t start like they thought it would, that’s part of the beauty of it all. It wasn’t Johnny and Kaner, or any other single pairing like that. Johnny had crushed on his teammates for years before they figured it out, and told him, flat out, that they wanted him too. That’s part of why it worked so well. 

Their families weren’t against it as such, but Johnny could tell that they weren’t exactly happy about it all. His mother was pleased that Johnny found such nice boys to spend his life with, and she practically worshiped Sharpy, since he always helped out around the house when they came to stay. She loves Patrick, but who doesn’t, and she’s happy for her son. 

Kaner’s mom is good about it. Patrick was always on edge around her when they first got together, biting his lip so hard when they talked about it that it would bleed. In the end, he’s more ok with the discussion of it now, and that’s all Sharpy and Johnny could ever want in this situation. 

They don’t see Sharpy’s parents as often, both of them having gotten used to having their son away from home more than Johnny and Patrick’s. Whenever they went out to Thunder Bay, Sharpy would act differently. It was Patrick who figured it out. Sharpy was acting differently because he was worried that his family would treat him differently because of this. Nothing changed much really, but the extended family of Sharpy’s that they met, would shoot them weird looks, and it was the one time that they’d keep their hands to themselves in public. 

It was hard at first, if Sharpy shutting himself away from them for nearly 2 days when they got back was any indication, but they kept at it. Stubborn was a quality they all shared and they wouldn’t go down without a fight.   
\--  
They all came out separately, but near to each other. The media ate it up, but they were strongly cautioned against too much PDA. Ratings were everything, they were told. Kaner hated that. He hated that they’d come out to the world, something it had taken them a long time to do, and they were still being shamed. It was good enough for Johnny, and it seemed to be for Sharpy too. It wasn’t easy, that was for sure. But they all knew it was worth it and they couldn’t bare the thought of not sticking together.   
\--  
Johnny and Kaner had seemed like a no brainer to the public, they found out. Johnny wasn’t even going to make a big deal of the fact that it seemed ok for him and Kaner to be together but not with Sharpy too (at least, not in the public eye). They saw in the pairing, what Johnny did. He and Kaner complimented each other beautifully, the modest, serious, captain and his funny, cocky, winger. It was more than that though.   
Kaner was smart, hilarious and emotional. Johnny loved him to pieces and he’d do anything for Patrick. Johnny was also his backbone. Kaner needed someone behind him, keeping him sane. He was almost too talented for himself; a wicked glint was always in his eye. He’d been thrust into the spotlight too young, in Johnny’s opinion, and he sometimes just needed… help. 

Sharpy, was different for Johnny. His countryman, right-hand man, and occasional winger, Johnny was ever grateful to Sharpy. He may have been the face behind many gatorade’s to the face, but it was love. They teased each other endlessly, but it was just part of the fun. Sharpy was almost to Johnny, what Johnny was to Pat. The backbone. He shook sense into Johnny, pulled him out of his endless spiral of self-criticism. He was gorgeous, caring and intelligent. Johnny didn’t even have words to describe everything that Sharpy had ever done for him. 

Kaner and Sharpy were something else entirely. Johnny would find himself staring at them, before and after they’d gotten together. They were perfect together on-ice and off. Sharpy was always there for Kaner, always. He was patient, loving and kind. Whenever Kaner was upset, Johnny backed off- it wasn’t a secret that emotions weren’t exactly his strength-. Sharpy would step in, holding Kaner tight and never letting go. Johnny knew, that for Kaner, lying down next to Sharpy every night, brought him a sense of safety.   
\--  
The age gap, was big, to say the least. There were 7 years between Sharpy and Patrick. It wasn’t a problem for them, but it was hard to grasp sometimes. Sharpy was more experienced than the two of them in many aspects of life, especially loss and sex. 

Before coming to Chicago, Sharpy had had his fair share of loss. Chicago was certainly luckier for him. Now, two Stanley cups under his belt as well as a Gold Medal, the loves of his life with him, he couldn’t be happier. 

In bed, Kaner and Johnny were a little less experienced than him. Johnny found it the hardest of them all, having strayed away from sex to pursue hockey. They made sure to teach him all they knew. 

The one time that Johnny would feel completely helpless, would be if Sharpy was upset. It almost never happened, but they’d seen it a few times. Most of the time, it made Kaner pretty scared. Johnny did his best to comfort both of them, but often it was impossible. Most times, Kaner would go find Sharpy, and insert himself in Sharpy’s arms and not let go. It generally did the trick. Johnny would find them asleep someplace in the house, Kaner curled up against Sharpy. 

On the off chance it didn’t work, Sharpy would push Kaner away and… Johnny hated to even think of it. It was awful. Kaner would go quiet and hide somewhere in the house, while Johnny tried to reason with Sharpy, and Sharpy would, more often than not, storm out of the house. 

When it happened, it lasted a few days at the most, and then Sharpy would come back and kiss Kaner between apologies. The two would be virtually inseparable for a few hours, Sharpy not wanting to let Kaner go until he was sure everything was ok, and Kaner not straying from Sharpy, in case he decided to disappear again.   
\--  
It wasn’t perfect. Johnny could admit that. But it didn’t matter to him, to any of them. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please? I'm not liking my writing right now and I want to know if I should write more.


End file.
